


【Jaydick】安全感

by sakura397



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura397/pseuds/sakura397
Summary: 當Dick回到家的時候，他看見了躲在桌子下的Jason。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	【Jaydick】安全感

剛剛結束夜巡的Nightwing站在自己公寓外的消防梯上，盯著那扇對他來說比大門更像是屋子出入口的窗戶看。顯然，有人也從這扇窗進到他的屋子裡了。

他公寓的出入口都用上了特製的鎖，能解開的沒有幾個人。大概也就上過蝙蝠學校的人那麼多。但他左思右想，都想不出有誰會在這個時間點來找他，何況昨日他們才結束一場家庭聚會。不，不是大家一起出門踢壞人屁股那種。是像一般人那樣聚在餐廳裡享用晚餐，然後爭論晚些時候該看什麼電影的正常聚會。

有什麼事昨天就可以跟他說，或是留個訊息什麼的。如果是急事，直接用通訊器連絡會更合理點，而不是花時間跑到布魯德海文。

最後，他腦中浮現出了有陣子沒見過的人的名字。

Jason。

想到這個可能性，他的嘴角就上揚了幾分。

Jason前陣子和他的法外者們一起出了趟遠在外太空的任務，而家庭聚會的日子正好就卡在那個任務的期間。雖然不知道對方是不是有意這麼安排的，但Dick也不會多說什麼，他知道勉強對方只會讓他越跑越遠。所以面對Jason，他必須更有耐心。

開啟窗戶，他跨進了屋內。裡頭沒有開燈，但他能嗅到一股菸味，是Jason常抽的牌子。想法被證實，他的心裡因而感到有些雀躍。

他確實想他的Little wing啦。

不過，他沒有想到Jason會在今天就回來，畢竟當初他得知的消息是，這個任務至少會需要一個月，而現在才過了不到兩週。

「Jason？」他喚了聲。

但沒有人回應他。

「Jay你在嗎？」把面罩和搭在背後的雙棍卸下後隨手放到沙發上，然後走到大門牆邊打開了客廳的電燈。他視線掃過一圈，最後停在了半開放式廚房外頭的餐桌。

桌子邊緣擺放著一個煙灰缸，裡頭有五支被捻熄的菸頭。

Dick覺得他必須就『過量攝取尼古丁』這件事，再次好好和Jason談一談。但不是現在。

他放輕了腳步走到餐桌邊，一手扶著桌緣並彎下了身，「嘿、Little wing。」

Jason從雙膝間稍稍抬起頭，露出了湖綠色的眼睛。他已經換上了舒適的居家服，身上除了菸味還混雜著一些Dick的洗髮精的味道。

「你什麼時候回來的？」Dick邊問邊蹲下身，想要靠近桌子底下的人。但才準備向前湊去，馬上就被對方阻止。

「別靠近我，你身上都是汗。」

看著對方嫌棄的眼神，Dick也有自知之明地停下了想湊近的動作。

見Dick不再有靠近的打算，Jason才又開口：「回來沒多久⋯兩小時前吧。」

所以Jason在不到兩小時的時間裡抽了五支菸？

在這之後，Dick真的需要好好跟他來場嚴肅的對談。

「你要一直蹲在這裡，還是怎麼樣？」

他輕輕嘆了聲氣，「我去洗澡。你也別一直待在桌子下，你的背會痛的。」

而Dick得到的只有Jason不理會的哼聲。

他並不是第一次見到這樣的Jason。在許久之前，那時他成為Nightwing沒多久，而Jason剛從他手中接過Robin制服。在他們二人關係逐漸好轉之際，他回到莊園的頻率也越來越高，他和Bruce之間雖然還是有些心結在，但還算能像以前一樣和平相處。

那天因為時間關係，加上老管家的挽留，Dick在莊園住了下來。Alfred後來還是整理出了另一間房間給他，而他的舊房間正式成為Jason的了。

半夜醒來想喝杯水的Dick，遠遠就望見廚房亮著燈，疑惑的同時也清醒了幾分。廚房裡頭沒有看見人，不過幾秒過後，他就被從靠在牆邊的桌子發出的碰撞聲還有某人的痛呼聲吸引了注意。

他彎下了身，有些疑惑地看著桌子下用雙手摀著頭的男孩，「Jason？」

「該死、Dick！你幹麻沒事出現在這裡！」

看來男孩剛才撞的那下不是很小力，藍色的雙眼惡狠狠地瞪著Dick，但男孩眼角泛出的淚水讓他一點威脅感都沒有。

「這是我要問你的，我只是想來喝杯水。」對男孩的反應，他不禁感到有些好笑，而實際上他也不小心笑出了聲，這讓他獲得男孩的一根中指。「嘿、別在莊園裡比不雅手勢，你不知道哪裡會有監視器。」他佯裝嚴肅地伸手拍開男孩的手，「所以你為什麼大半夜不睡覺躲在這裡？」

過了一陣子，大概是看Dick一副如果他不說就不會離開的樣子，Jason最終放棄了掙扎。他稍稍噘起嘴，有些不情不願地開口道：「做了惡夢。」

「所以⋯你就躲到了廚房桌子底下？」

「我才不會像你跑去和Bruce擠一張床！」

「嘿、別生氣，我沒嘲笑你的意思。」見男孩氣急敗壞想要揍人的樣子，他趕緊安撫道。

「哼！」

他們安靜了一陣子，Dick才又開口打破沉默。

「那⋯⋯你有感覺好點了嗎？」他試探著問。而出乎他意料外的，男孩幾乎是坦率地輕輕搖了搖頭。

看著桌子下抱著雙膝把自己縮成一團的Jason，Dick露出了微笑，然後也鑽進了桌子底下。

「你做什麼？」

「陪你啊。」一個成年人要在桌子底下要維持坐姿是困難了些，但對於柔韌性好的他來說不是什麼大問題。

不顧男孩的掙扎，伸手攬過對方的肩，讓他靠到自己身上，「我就在這陪你，有個人陪會好些的。」

「你要是敢說出去，我保證我會殺了你，然後自殺。」男孩咕噥著道。而Dick則是笑著把男孩又攬近了點，然後感受對方的身體漸漸由僵硬轉為放鬆。

在這期間，他們有一句沒一句地聊著天。雖然基本上都是Dick在說話，Jason只是靜靜地聽著，偶爾哼哼個幾聲當作回應。不知道過了多久，他才注意到已經有一陣子沒聽見男孩敷衍的回應了，低頭一看才發現對方已經睡著，呼吸平穩且原本皺著的眉頭也舒展了開。

於是Dick小心翼翼地，在不驚動男孩的情況下把對方帶回了臥室並好好替他拉好被子。他在Jason的房間多待了一些時間，直到確定他不再被惡夢侵擾後，才悄悄地離開。

那之後他不時能在廚房桌子底下捕捉到一隻小羅賓鳥，而他也會一起鑽入桌子下和男孩聊天直到對方睡著。

他曾經問過Jason為什麼是躲在桌子下？但男孩沒有一次回答過他，一直到意外發生，Dick都不知道問題的答案。

Dick吹乾頭髮後走出了浴室，下意識地朝廚房的方向看去，Jason果然還待在桌子底下，只不過換了個姿勢。

「你知道你完全可以到床上躺的，對吧？」

Jason從仰躺翻了個身變成側躺，他看著外面帶著微笑的Dick，然後伸手把他也一同拉進桌子底下。他把Dick抱在懷中，讓對方枕在自己的手臂上，嗅著他身上散發著的沐浴乳的香味，然後閉上了雙眼，「我知道，但我不想。」

「別睡著了，我現在可搬不動你啦。」Dick苦笑了聲，但還是伸手環住Jason的腰。

「就這樣待一下Dickie。」

「我以為你還要一陣子才會回來，任務出了什麼事嗎？」

「該死的Roy，還有該死的外星科技。他們讓我現在非常神經質。」Jason有些不悅地說。「別再問這個了，我怕我會想衝出去殺了Roy。」

「好吧。」為了老朋友的性命著想，他決定不再追問下去。

他們就這樣安靜了一陣子。

「Jay？」

「嗯？」

「為什麼是桌子底下？」

Jason拉開了點距離，低頭看向眨著海藍色眼睛的人，「你怎麼還問這個⋯⋯」

「我真的很好奇。」Dick把自己埋入Jason的懷中，討好地蹭了蹭，接著他就聽見對方嘆了聲氣。

「小時候爸媽吵架的時候，我就會躲到桌子底下。」

「⋯⋯」

Dick的沉默還有抱歉的眼神讓Jason笑了一聲，「沒什麼，那就像是我的小地盤。我的狗也陪著我，所以不算太糟。」他邊說邊用手揉了揉Dick柔軟的黑髮。「剛開始只是想逃避，但時間一久就變成了習慣。在桌子底下的小小空間能讓我得到安全感還有平靜。」

Jason勾起嘴角看向似乎正在斟酌該說什麼的Dick，「你要是敢跟鳥寶寶還有小惡魔提起這件事，我保證會殺了你，然後自殺。」

Dick因為這句話笑出了聲，「不會的，這只會是我們兩人的秘密。」他伸手撫上Jason的臉頰，用拇指輕輕摩娑著對方，「你現在還好嗎？」

「我其實已經好多了，就是⋯再陪我待一下。」

面對Jason難能可貴的坦承，Dick露出了微笑，抬起頭輕輕吻了下對方的嘴角，「直到你覺得滿意為止，Little wing。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 試著開始用AO3發文，之後會慢慢把作品搬過來。


End file.
